


Unrealistic

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [27]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re sitting on Lito’s sofa, watching one of Lito’s movies and eating Lito’s popcorn and Wolfgang has the audacity to criticise his acting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrealistic

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirty of my august fic challenge, I promised a friend I would write this so I thought I'd better try and fit it in, prompt was 'Lito & Wolfgang + talking movie!action vs RL!action', this is as close as I could get though I have about five other drafts I tried out first.

“That would never work,” Wolfgang announces matter of fact as he points at the TV screen, popcorn litters his lap and Lito looks affronted as he snatches the bowl away from his companion and hands it to Hernando on his other side.

They’re sitting on Lito’s sofa, watching one of Lito’s movies and eating Lito’s popcorn and Wolfgang has the audacity to criticise his acting? 

“This fight is critical to the entire movie! It’s a dance, it’s elegant, it’s – ” he’s waving his arms around passionately now, knocking the bowl of popcorn out of Hernando’s lap to spill on the floor.

“It’s unrealistic,” Wolfgang interrupts with a small smirk, it has become something of a hobby of his to wind Lito up and watch him go, it amuses him too to know that Hernando can only see Lito and therefore is subject to an entirely one-sided rant with seemingly thin air. Hernando smiles and winks in Wolfgang’s direction though his eyes are focused somewhere near Wolfgang’s left shoulder.

On the TV the fight comes to its conclusion with a grand explosion in the background and Lito posing dramatically as he stands above his fallen foe. Wolfgang flicks a piece of popcorn at Lito and stretches his legs out, smiling. Next to him, Lito pouts and leans into Hernando’s side as they settle back down to watch the rest of the movie.


End file.
